Zawsze z Tobą
by Braila125
Summary: Nie jest tak łatwo zapomnieć. A już na pewno nie o kimś takim...


Wiele czasu minęło. Minuty. Godziny. Dni. Tygodnie. Miesiące. A on dalej czuł to samo. Mówili, że to minie. Podobno czas leczy rany, pozwala im się zabliźnić i o nich zapomnieć. Pomaga osiągnąć wewnętrzny spokój. Więc dlaczego to wszystko nadal było takie prawdziwe? Dlaczego każdej nocy przeżywał to wszystko na nowo? Dlaczego każdego kolejnego dnia, patrząc na znajome korytarze, ścieżki, przedmioty, wewnątrz wciąż na nowo krwawił? Dlaczego każdego ranka znów miał ochotę krzyczeć, patrząc na drzwi naprzeciwko swojego pokoju? Drzwi, które nigdy więcej się nie otworzą? I dlaczego, do diabła, pomimo tych wszystkich wysiłków, pomimo tego całego bólu i żalu nie był w stanie zrobić tej jednej, małej rzeczy?

Nie potrafił zapłakać.

Chociaż jedna łza mogłaby przynieść mu niewyobrażalną ulgę. Mogła spłynąć po jego policzku, zmywając z twarzy wszystkie wspomnienia i zmory. A jednak tego nie zrobiła. I nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego.  
\- Po, skończyłeś już? - spytał Małpa, wchodząc do Sali Treningowej. Jednak jego przyjaciel nie odpowiedział, zajęty treningiem. Westchnął więc, po prostu patrząc na pandę ze smutkiem. Robił tak odkąd wrócili z Gongmen. Jakieś pięć miesięcy. Pięć niesamowicie długich miesięcy, okraszanych żałobą, pogrzebem i cierpieniem. Wszyscy w pałacu zauważyli, jak drastycznie zmienił się Po. Ich przyjaciel, niegdyś wesoły i wiecznie uśmiechnięty, nagle stał się zamknięty w sobie, wiecznie zbyt zajęty, żeby z nimi porozmawiać lub się pośmiać. Chyba przez te miesiące nikt nie widział, żeby w ogóle się uśmiechał. Marniał w oczach. Zdecydowanie schudł, chociaż nadal miał największą tuszę w pałacu. Mnóstwo czasu poświęcał na treningi, medytacje i wizyty na grobie Tygrysicy. Często w nocy słyszeli jego krzyk. Czasami wychodził gdzieś w środku nocy i wracał nad ranem. Nie mógł spać. A co najgorsze - nadal strasznie się zadręczał. Poczucie winy zżerało go od środka. Nie potrafił przez to utrzymać wewnętrznego spokoju. Utracił go równie szybko, jak uzyskał. Pewnego dnia Żmija zanosiła kwiaty na grób przyjaciółki i przez przypadek usłyszała cichy szept pandy. Przepraszał. Po raz milionowy przepraszał z tylko sobie znanego powodu. Obwiniał się o jej śmierć. A w końcu to nie była jego wina. Ona sama sobie to wybrała, zasłoniła go. Odepchnęła, przyjmując cios na siebie. Nie jego wina, że okazał się śmiertelny.

A jednak nadal nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć. Nadal miał przed oczami tamten moment... te dwie najgorsze w swoim życiu chwile...

 _Patrzył, jak statki Shena wypływają do portu. Widział swoją własną porażkę. Pałacowych mistrzów, trzymających się szczątek ich zapory. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiego ruchu ze strony pawia. A jednak. Jego jednak interesowała jedna, jedyna osoba. Sekundę przed uderzeniem usłyszał, jak wykrzyknęła jego imię. Odepchnęła go. Zrobiła to, chociaż wcale nie musiała. W końcu ją zobaczył. Leżała na podłużnej desce. Nie ruszała się. Podpłynął do niej najszybciej, jak tylko potrafił. Chwycił ją za rękę, cicho wymawiając jej imię. Usłyszała, na pewno usłyszała. Zaraz się podniesie, gotowa do dalszej walki. Minęło jednak kilka chwil, a ona nadal po prostu leżała. Może straciła przytomność? Uderzenie było duże..._

 _\- Tygrysico, słyszysz mnie? - spytał, kładąc dłoń na jej łopatce i potrząsając nią lekko. Nadal zero reakcji. Pokręcił głową i spojrzał na statek Shena. Nie, to nieprawda. Ona żyła. Musiała żyć. W końcu to wielka Mistrzyni Tygrysica. Ona nigdy się nie poddawała. Walczyła do końca. Na pewno po prostu straciła przytomność. A on musiał pokonać tego pawia. Zapłaci za to, co zrobił._

 _***_  
 _Udało się. Zniszczył go raz na zawsze. Z tyłu za nim wiwatował tłum mieszkańców miasta, którzy cieszyli się, że wreszcie ktoś uwolnił ich spod tyranii Shena. Jego jednak nie obchodziła ogólna radość. Zauważył zgromadzenie na jednym z wraków statku. Podpłynął do niego i wdrapał się na pokład. Widok, który zastał niemal zbił go z nóg. Po drugiej stronie leżała Tygrysica, a wokół niej stali wszyscy mistrzowie ze spuszczonymi głowami. Wiedział, co to oznacza, ale nie potrafił przyjąć tego do wiadomości. No bo jak... przecież to na pewno pomyłka. Ona żyła, nie było innej opcji. Przepchnął się przez zgromadzonych i ukląkł przy niej, chwytając ponownie jej rękę._

 _\- Tygrysico... - powiedział, patrząc na nią z nadzieją._

 _\- Po - usłyszał gdzieś obok siebie głos mistrza Shifu._

 _\- Cicho, ona się obudzi, zobaczycie - odparł dość ostro panda. Nadal wierzył, że jego... przyjaciółka wstanie i po prostu się do niego uśmiechnie, tak, jak robiła to tylko ona. Zaraz wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Wrócą razem do Doliny Spokoju i będzie jak wcześniej. Podniesie się, tak jak zawsze się podnosiła._

 _\- Po, ona nie żyje - te słowa wyraźnie z trudem przeszły przez gardło mistrza. Panda jednak tylko pokręcił głową. To nieprawda. Na pewno nie._

 _\- Nie, zobaczycie - mówił. Tak desperacko trzymał się tej myśli. Myśli, że ona jest po prostu nieprzytomna. Coś jednak mówiło mu, że jest inaczej. Jakaś jego część już rozumiała, ale on nie potrafił przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Przecież... to Tygrysica. Ona nie mogła umrzeć... Nie ona..._

 _\- Nie oddycha. Nie ma tętna. Nie żyje - poparł Shifu mistrz Krokodyl. Po zacisnął powieki i pokręcił głową. Czuł to, ale nie potrafił tego przyznać. Bo to tak, jakby przyznał się do swojej porażki. Do morderstwa. Bo to przecież tak, jakby sam ją zabił. Bał się to powiedzieć, bał się przyznać, że to już koniec. To było zbyt realne. Jakaś jego część po prostu przestała funkcjonować. Umarła razem z nią._

Tamtego dnia niemal siłą odciągali go od jej ciała. Chciał zostać przy niej. Najlepiej na zawsze. Nie chcieli mu jednak na to pozwolić. Po powrocie do Jadeitowego Pałacu nie był w stanie nawet pomóc w przygotowaniach do pogrzebu. Nie potrafił. Siedział w swoim pokoju, odcinając się od świata. Czuł się winny. Winny jak nigdy. To JEGO zasłoniła. To przez NIEGO teraz nie żyła.  
Właśnie w tej chwili odreagowywał kolejną nieprzespaną noc.

\- PO! - krzyknął Małpa, nie mogąc już patrzeć na pandę, uderzającego w maszyny ćwiczebne z coraz większą siłą. Po uniósł głowę, wyraźnie zaskoczony przybyciem przyjaciela. Nie uśmiechnął się jednak, tak, jak to robił wcześniej. Wcześniej, znaczy przed pięcioma miesiącami. Plus minus dwa tygodnie.

\- O, cześć Małpo - powiedział, a w tonie jego głosu nadal pobrzmiewała nuta żalu, której za nic nie potrafił się pozbyć. Zawsze dało się ją wyczuć. Małpa westchnął. Już się do tego przyzwyczaili.

\- Masz gościa.

Tym razem już naprawdę się zdziwił. Szybko zeskoczył z maszyny treningowej, podążając w ślad za wychodzącym przyjacielem.

\- Kto to? - spytał zaciekawiony. W Małpie nagle obudził się niesamowity entuzjazm.

\- W życiu nie uwierzysz! Przedstawia się jako Li Shan i mówi, że szuka swojego syna.

Po zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Więc dlaczego mówisz, że przyszedł do mnie? - spytał, a Małpa zaśmiał się radośnie, wprowadzając go do Sali Bohaterów.

\- Sam zobacz - powiedział i wskazał na gościa. Po aż zatkało z zaskoczenia i wrażenia. Momentalnie zapomniał o wszystkim, co go trapiło. Przed oczami miał najprawdziwszą pandę! Miał na sobie zielony strój i torbę, zawieszoną przez ramię. Przez chwilę nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Po prostu patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na gościa.

\- Jejku, uderzające podobieństwo - zauważył Małpa, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego.

\- Witaj, synu - powiedział Li Shan, co podziałało na Po jak kubeł zimnej wody. Potrząsnął głową, nadal wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ja... to znaczy... jak... jak to możliwe? Co... skąd ty... - jąkał się, niezdolny do sklecenia chociażby jednego zdania. Małpa szturchnął go, nieco rozbawiony całą sytuacją. Po nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, no proszę! Nie, żeby narzekał. Od dłuższego czasu prawie wcale nic nie mówił, tylko zatapiał się w żalu, więc bardzo dobrze, że ktoś zdołał wydusić z niego więcej, niż trzy słowa na raz.

\- Spokojnie, może... od początku. Nazywam się Li Shan. Jestem twoim biologicznym ojcem. Mieszkam w Wiosce Pand, która leży w dość odległym miejscu. Ukryta przed innymi. Odpowiadając na twoje dalsze pytania: tak, jest nas więcej, tak, mieszkamy wszyscy w Wiosce Pand, nie, nie znalazłbyś jej, gdybyś nie wiedział, gdzie szukać. Na początku bylibyśmy tylko grupką niedobitków, ale z czasem to się zmieniło. Twoja matka, Mia Sai zginęła, najwyraźniej zaraz po tym, jak uratowała ci życie. Dopiero niedawno dowiedziałem się, że żyjesz i postanowiłem cię odnaleźć. Tak więc rzuciłem wszystkie obowiązki wodza i ruszyłem w drogę - wyrzucił z siebie niemal na wydechu starszy panda. Po nadal stał jak wmurowany. Trochę dziwna była ta sytuacja. Po tylu latach... wreszcie poznał swojego biologicznego ojca. Nic o sobie nie wiedzieli. Dotychczas sądził, że jest ostatni, a tu nagle okazało się, że są inni. Mnóstwo innych. Cała wioska.

\- Ja... to znaczy... jejku... - odparł Po. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować.

\- Spokojnie, rozumiem, że to dla ciebie szok. Zjawiam się znikąd, nagle siejąc zamieszanie w twoim poukładanym życiu. Całkiem nieźle się urządziłeś Wing.

Po pokręcił głową, nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak nazwał go przybysz. Jego życie nie było już ani trochę poukładane.

\- Powoli... może... usiądziesz? Zaprowadzę cię do pokoju... - zaczął, ale zaraz potem to Li Shan pokręcił głową.

\- Przykro mi, Wing. Droga tutaj zajęła więcej czasu, niż mi się wydawało. Muszę wracać do Wioski. Mam ważne obowiązki. Jestem wodzem - odparł. Po zmieszał się nieco. O co tu chodziło? Przyszedł, przedstawił się i chciał odejść? Tak po prostu? Nie widzieli się tyle lat...

\- Czekaj, przecież nie możesz od tak sobie przychodzić, powiedzieć mi, że jesteś moim ojcem i po prostu wyjść - powiedział dość ostro. Li Shan uśmiechnął się.

\- Właściwie to miałem nadzieję, że pójdziesz ze mną, ale widząc to wszystko uznałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zostaniesz. Wrócę tu jeszcze i wtedy sobie wszystko wyjaśnimy.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu syna, ale ten pokręcił głową. Odejść... odejść do Wioski Pand, z dala od Doliny Spokoju, znajomych ścian, uliczek i miejsc, które Ją przypominały? Z dala od codziennego otwierania na nowo starych już ran? Ta perspektywa wydała mu się nader kusząca. Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi. Przytrzymał rękę pandy i spojrzał na niego z błyskiem determinacji w oczach.

\- Idę z tobą.

\- CO?! - usłyszał tuż za sobą chór głosów. Odwrócił się i zobaczył mistrza Shifu, Żmiję, Żurawia, Małpę i Modliszkę, stojących w wejściu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

\- Tak będzie lepiej. Skończy się to wszystko... - powiedział. Natychmiast podpełzła do niego Żmija.

\- Po, nie. Daj sobie jeszcze trochę czasu. To minie, zobaczysz - powiedziała, dobrze wiedząc, o co chodzi przyjacielowi. Ten jednak pokręcił głową.

\- Nie sądzisz, że minęło go już dosyć dużo? Tutaj... wszystko mi ją przypomina. Każda kolumna, korytarz, każda uliczka w wiosce... To właśnie przez to z dnia na dzień czuję się coraz gorzej. Pięć miesięcy, Żmijo. Sądzę, że dopóki tu jestem nie będę potrafił znów powrócić do normalności. Spakuję się i ruszymy jutro z samego rana - odparł, patrząc znacząco na ojca. Ten skinął głową, wyraźnie zaskoczony i zadowolony takim obrotem sprawy. Nadal jednak dziwiła go pewna sprawa.

\- O co tak właściwie chodzi? O kim wy mówicie? - spytał. Po spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Nie mam zamiaru o tym mówić - mruknął i natychmiast opuścił Salę Bohaterów, czując, że wszystko znowu wraca. Nadal nie był w stanie o tym mówić. To za bardzo bolało.

Podczas jego drogi do koszar i pakowania rzeczy mistrz Shifu i pozostali członkowie Potężnej Piątki, a raczej już Potężnej Czwórki opowiedziała jego ojcu całą historię.

Po w tym czasie się spakował i ruszył do wioski. Przemierzał ją szybko, nie rozglądając się na boki, dopóki nie dotarł do restauracji swojego przybranego taty. Gąsior natychmiast do niego podszedł i uściskał. Przyzwyczaił się już do postawy przybranego syna, nie mniej nadal bolało go to, co się z nim działo.

\- Po, znowu schudłeś! - wyrzucił mu. Panda wzruszył ramionami.

\- Musimy porozmawiać - powiedział. Pan Ping zaskoczony skinął głową. Obaj ruszyli do kuchni, gdzie stary właściciel restauracji spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Panda odchrząknął.

\- A więc... wiesz, że dość długo ciągnie się ta... sytuacja związana z misją - zaczął, starając się unikać słów "Od śmierci Tygrysicy". Gąsior skinął głową. - No właśnie. A dzisiaj w pałacu miałem pewnego... gościa. Pandę. To... to jest mój biologiczny ojciec. No i chodzi o to, że ja... ja odchodzę razem z nim do Wioski Pand.

Gdyby nie Po, Ping z pewnością by upadł. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego syn odchodził? Tak po prostu? Podjął decyzję tak z minuty na minutę? A co z restauracją? Kung-fu? Jadeitowym Pałacem? Chciał to wszystko od tak rzucić i odejść? Oczywiście, wiedział, że nie miał prawa go zatrzymać. Nie był jego ojcem. Po prostu go wychował. Nie miał prawa mu rozkazywać, wymagać od niego, żeby został. A jednak tak bardzo nie chciał, żeby odchodził.

\- Tato, tylko nie myśl sobie niczego złego. Kocham cię i wiesz o tym. To ty mnie wychowałeś. Dałeś mi wszystko, co tylko mogłeś. To naprawę wiele dla mnie znaczy, ale... ja nie potrafię tak dłużej. Wiesz przecież, jak ta cała sytuacja na mnie wpłynęła. Nie mam sił tego dłużej ciągnąć. Obiecuję, że będę pisać, odwiedzę cię jeszcze - mówił. Gąsior skinął głową.

\- Wiem, wiem, synku. Ja też cię kocham. I nie mogę cię zatrzymać. Jesteś już dorosły, możesz robić, co chcesz. Tylko... nie zapomnij o starym gąsiorze w małej restauracji, który będzie tutaj czekać na kilka słów od ciebie - powiedział i uśmiechnął się słabo. Po natychmiast zamknął go w silnym uścisku, czując ukłucie żalu. Nie chciał go tak zostawiać, ale nie potrafił już dłużej tak żyć. Jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczą.

\- Nie zapomnę, tato - zapewnił.

Posiedzieli jeszcze chwilę razem i porozmawiali, Po pomógł mu nieco w restauracji, jak za dawnych, dobrych lat. Udało mu się nawet delikatnie uśmiechnąć. Smutno i przelotnie, ale jednak. To był już sukces. Do Pałacu wrócił dość późno w nocy, więc od razu ruszył do swojego pokoju. Nie mógł jednak zasnąć. Jak zwykle zresztą. Rozmyślał. O wszystkim i o niczym. Wspominał. Smutne i wesołe chwile swojego życia. Aż w końcu nastał ranek. Czas pożegnania. Ze strony mieszkańców Jadeitowego Pałacu uleciało kilka łez. On jednak tylko uśmiechnął się smutno, uścisnął ich wszystkich ostatni raz, ukłonił się w tradycyjny sposób i odwrócił. Zaczął już przemierzać wraz ze swoim biologicznym ojcem pałacowe schody, gdy o czymś sobie przypomniał. O pewnej zapewne najważniejszej rzeczy. Zawrócił i rzucił się biegiem w tak dobrze sobie znanym kierunku, zostawiając na ziemi rozrzucone w nieładzie tobołki. Zaskoczony Li Shan ruszył za nim. Gdy go dogonił zobaczył, że ten klęczy przed marmurowym grobem. Stała na nim do połowy wypalona świeczka i bukiet kwiatów. Na marmurowej tablicy widniał napis _"Mistrzyni Tygrysica, oddana przyjaciółka, twarda i zaparta wojowniczka."_ , pod tym data jej urodzenia i śmierci. Po siedział, wpatrując się w jej podobiznę, ukazaną na marmurze. Brakowało mu jej. Bardzo mu jej brakowało. Dotknął delikatnie grobu i westchnął.

\- Do zobaczenia, Tygrysico. Jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy.

W pewnym momencie Li Shan położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Panda aż podskoczył z wrażenia. Spojrzał zaskoczony na ojca.

\- Kochałeś ją, prawda? - spytał mężczyzna bez ogródek. Po przeniósł spojrzenie na nagrobek. Czy ją kochał? Uwielbiał spędzać z nią czas, rozmawiać, tylko ona potrafiła dotrzeć do niego w taki sposób, jak nie robił tego nikt inny. Lubił, kiedy się uśmiechała. A kiedy stało się emto /empo prostu nie potrafił się pozbierać. Z żalu i poczucia winy. Przełknął ciężko ślinę.

\- Tak. Tak, kochałem ją. Nadal kocham - wyszeptał. Nagle, zupełnie jak na zawołanie, jakby te słowa zwolniły jakąś jego wewnętrzną blokadę, poczuł łzę, powoli spływającą z jego oka. Najpierw jednego, potem drugiego. Po chwili płynęły już strumieniem, on jednak nadal siedział bez ruchu, wpatrując się w marmur. - Tęsknię za nią. Tęsknię każdego dnia, w każdej chwili. Nie potrafię wybaczyć sobie tego, że zginęła przeze mnie. Przebywanie tutaj jest jak codzienne rozdrapywanie tych samych ran. Tak, jakbym rozciął sobie rękę i powtarzał tą samą czynność w tym samym miejscu każdego ranka. Tylko że boli o wiele bardziej.

\- Rozumiem. Miałem tak po stracie twojej matki. Ale wiesz co? Ktoś kiedyś powiedział mi, że jeżeli się skupimy i szepniemy coś na wiatr, ten poniesie to hen do utraconej osoby. A z czasem nawet przyniesie odpowiedź. Nie wiem, czy to prawda, ale na pewno przynosi ulgę - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę porzuconych tobołów. Po również nie wierzył w coś takiego, ale przecież warto spróbować. Odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy.

\- Nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, Tygrysico. Bałem się, że mnie odrzucisz i nie będziemy już nawet przyjaciółmi. Ale tak naprawdę to cię kocham. Jak wariat. Brakuje mi ciebie. Chciałbym, żebyś tu była. Tak po prostu. Tylko tyle chciałem ci powiedzieć. Do zobaczenia - powiedział i wstał. Czas naprawdę zostawić to za sobą. Odciąć się od przeszłości, zacząć od początku, chociaż na pewno będzie pamiętać. Nie byłby w stanie o niej zapomnieć. Musiał jednak pozwolić zabliźnić się ranom i wrócić do życia. Po chwili dołączył do swojego ojca i obaj ruszyli do domu.

Z tego wszystkiego nie usłyszał kilku słów, ukrytych wśród szmeru delikatnego wiatru. Słów wypowiedzianych tak dobrze znanym mu głosem.

 _Zawsze z Tobą, Po._


End file.
